<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>January 3rd by amooniesong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550577">January 3rd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong'>amooniesong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, can be read as romantic or platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly twenty four hours in his car - either driving or sleeping at the side of the road - Sapnap was in Orlando. It was dark, it was 57°F, and he was tired. </p><p>And yet, he couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p>Ten years he’d been friends with Dream - ten years he wouldn’t trade for the world. Ten years of laughter, of messages, of late night calls and secrets shared. Ten years of true friendship. It’d blossomed into true love in every form, they were soulmates in every way possible, and they were finally, finally getting to see each other face to face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>January 3rd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After nearly twenty four hours in his car - either driving or sleeping at the side of the road - Sapnap was in Orlando. It was dark, it was 57</span>
  <span>°F, and he was tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, he couldn’t stop smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten years he’d been friends with Dream - ten years he wouldn’t trade for the world. Ten years of laughter, of messages, of late night calls and secrets shared. Ten years of true friendship. It’d blossomed into true love in every form, they were soulmates in every way possible, and they were finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting to see each other face to face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap took in a deep breath, unbuckling his seatbelt as he saw a tall figure walking toward him from the other side of the parking lot. There was no bright green hoodie, no mask, no gimmick or joke that fanart and fanfiction had predicted, just them. No Dream and Sapnap, just Nick and Clay, best friends, finally together after a decade of online friendship. His smile had widened further as his hand reached to open the car door, and by the time he’d swung his body to the side and stood up (his legs a little shaky after being in the same position for so long) the man walking toward him was now barrelling toward him, footsteps echoing, arms wide (with his smile just as wide to match), and shiny, glossy, tear-filled eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nick!” Dream laughed, his strides increasing in length but speed remaining more or less the same, as if he was trying (and failing) to keep himself composed. Sapnap knew just how he felt, ten years was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long time </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be friends with someone, and even longer without ever seeing them in person. He wanted to run into his arms and hold him tight, never let go, memorise everything about him so that when the time eventually came to go home he’d always have a piece of Dream to take with him. He wanted to stand where he was and take in breaths to calm himself, to remind himself that this was real and not just the best damn fever dream of his life. He wanted to laugh, to cry, to shout out with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, he felt his vision blurring and hot tears falling down his cheeks as they met in the middle of the garage, arms wrapping around each other tightly. It was simple, and yet it was everything he wanted or needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap felt Dream’s arms holding him tightly, tighter than he’d ever been held before. His hold made him feel safer than when he’d fallen as a child and cut his knee and his mother had held him until he’d stopped crying, it was firmer than when he’d graduated high school and his father had told him how proud he was, and it was softer than he thought possible. With his face pressed against Dream’s t-shirt, thin enough that he could sense the gentle, rhythmical rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, he let out a sob. His fists wound themselves into tight balls, scrunching up the fabric of Dream’s shirt behind his back, and he felt the hands of his best friend rubbing up and down his own spine. It was comforting, it was warm, it was kind, it was so much more than he’d ever imagined it could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathing in, Sapnap realised that he could smell Dream. He could smell the lingering scent of his laundry detergent, his cologne, his body wash. Mixed in with it all, faintly, he could smell bacon - presumably his breakfast. It smelled like anemoia, it smelled like nostalgia, like the life they’d shared together that had, until now, been lived through a screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange, being here now, feeling and seeing and smelling and hearing so many different things that he’d never even thought about… He felt complete. He felt loved. He felt safe and warm. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For a moment he pulled back to look at Dream - though his arms remained firmly wound around the taller man’s waist - and the two shared a gaze. Dream’s eyes were just as green as he’d expected - though in the dim lighting of the parking lot they were dark - and his face sparsely freckled. His lips were thin, but pink, and his dirty blonde hair was thin and pushed back with gel. He was clean shaven, well put together (aside from a few stray hairs from Patches), taller than he thought with broad shoulders and slightly more muscle than he’d expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look like the fanart, he looked different from the last pictures Sapnap had seen (although those had been from a little over a year ago), but despite not matching the image in his head entirely, he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>like he should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was crying, too, a fact that didn’t surprise Sapnap in the slightest. He’d said himself that he was an emotional man, but seeing Dream crying was a different experience. Looking up at the man, he watched as tears ran down his cheeks and his bottom lip wobbled (though not enough to wipe the smile from his face). Sapnap was quick to press his face back against Dream, feeling a chin being placed atop his hair and the embrace around him tighten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Sapnap managed to choke out, his words muffled against his chest. “Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah--” Dream’s voice was low, quiet, and croaky. Tears dripped into Sapnap’s hair, and sniffles resounded in the garage around them. Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>there was no one else around at this hour to hear, though even if there was it wouldn’t have stopped them. They were finally together, nothing could stop them now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>vanya u owe me $10, everyone else owes me a comment ;D</p><p>not as fast of a speedrun as normal, but here we are! a platonic or romantic dream &amp; sapnap meet up fic! hope you enjoyed. if you did, leave a comment or a kudos, it makes me happy :D you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/moonieiswriting">twitter</a>, or you can join my <a href="https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc">discord server</a> - hope to see you around!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>